How about you leave me alone?
by yami sinon
Summary: First shy, then became a sadist, next slowly a masochist and lastly an anti-social. First shy, yet became popular, cheerful and kind. Then both started shy but their paths changed direction. She gives him one month to be friends and slowly a relationship starts to form between the two of them.
1. Prologue

**me: hello (:**

**elsword: ugh... why do you keep making new stories DX**

**me: -.- -slaps- if you have a problem, talk to the hand!**

**rena: im srsly getting used to this... -shakes head-**

**me: anyways, this story is gonna be the preview to my OC :3**

**aisha: which is?**

**me: you'll find out soon cx**

* * *

prologue- shy, to sadist, to masochist, to anti-social

"Did you hear? Class 2-C had a transfer student!"

"What was her name again? Oh! It was Chiyuri Mashiro!"

"They say all she does is act smart, she's actually stupid or something."

"It's the other way around, she lies too much. They say she's smart but she doesn't say it!"

"I heard that some students from Class 4-B were going to teach her a lesson, should we go see it?"

"Sure! I need to see this girl, she doesn't seem like a good person."

"Then let's go! They say that the Class 4-B students were going to do that in 20 minutes!"

"Fine, fine. Let's go!"

A small silver-haired girl was shivering to death, her face wasn't visible because she was hiding it with her legs.

"L-leave m-me a-alone."

She didn't do anything yet the older kids told her to go away.

"What did you say, kid?"

A older boy grabbed her by her shirt collar, glaring at her with hatred. She was close to burst into tears, her black eyes hated being stared into. Surrounding them, were other students, all here to watch this.

"Please l-leave m-me alone."

Two other boys walked close to them, smiling at her evilly.

"How about you shut up, little girl?"

One of them punched her stomach, making her cough a little. The other one punched her face, waiting for her to cry, but she still wouldn't. The boy that was still grabbing her shirt collar threw her to the ground, making her hit her head severly.

"W-why can't y-you l-leave m-me alone?"

A older girl walked towards the group, smirking at the boys.

"So did she learn her lesson Raven?"

The ebony-haired boy who had threw her to the ground smiled.

"I'm afraid not, Rena. She won't give up."

The blonde-haired girl smiled evilly, laughing quite hysterically.

"How about I try?"

She walked towards the little girl, smiling.

"Hello there, since these boys couldn't do it. How about I bring you to hell?"

The little girl couldn't get up but she still didn't give in to these sort of people.

"L-leave m-me alone."

"Fufu, little girl. I don't leave people alone. You deserved this. You're a liar plus you don't even act like a girl!"

She grabbed the little girl's head and banged in into the wall repeatedly.

"How about now? Will you give in?"

The little girl still wouldn't give in, she slowly smiled.

"L-leave me alone."

The blonde-haired girl kicked the little girl, angered by how the girl wouldn't give up.

"No wonder! If you keep acting like this, no one will like you! Actually, raise your hands if you like this pathetic girl."

She faced the crowd, smiling sweetly.

No one had raised their hands, not even one person would raise their hands and stand up for her. They couldn't. She was a liar plus she couldn't listen to Rena, one of the sweetest and most popular students in the primary school.

The blonde-haired girl smiled, and looked at the little girl.

"No one likes you, no one will ever like you."

The little girl stayed quiet, her face wasn't visible like before. Her legs protected her face from being visible but it raised her voice to be loud and stronger.

"L-leave me alone!"

The blonde-haired girl giggled softly.

"My my, someone's getting mad. Everyone, do you all hate her?"

The crowd smiled, their eyes seemed dark yet deadly.

"Of course!"

The little girl listened to all the voices, she didn't understand. What made her a liar? What made her so hated?

She slowly got up, suprising the crowd and the four others. She ran quickly, leaving them all smiling and laughing. The blonde-haired girl smiled.

"She's pathetic. After being so stubborn, she ran off."

The little girl hated this school. She hated everyone, well maybe not the teachers. But she hated this school, the students, everyone who attended this school.

She tripped and fell in the playground, where there was no one in sight. Tears dropped from her eyes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"W-what a-about m-me... th-that m-makes e-everyone h-hate m-me?"

_What did I do? Why me? My family is gone, now my future has been shattered like glass..._

* * *

The little girl smiled at two boys, the same two who had punched her two years ago.

"Sieghart-kun, Kim-san?"

The two boys, one had crimson red hair and red eyes and the other had silver hair like her but he had magenta-colored eyes, turned their heads towards the little girl. They smirked, grinning like usual.

"What is it, Mashiro-san?"

"How about we settle what happened two years ago? You may bring Horie-san and Miyano-kun if you like."

The little girl said smiling. The red-haired boy looked at the little girl.

"I believe me and Add can finish you off."

"Then come at me."

The two boys smirked and quickly ran towards her, their fists were ready to hit her. As they came closer, she disappeared. In her hand was a pen, but how she held it looked like she was holding a sword.

"You sure you can finish me off?"

"Are you doubting us?"

"Perhaps."

She held her pen out, the cap was off, showing the pen's metallic but inky ends. She quickly ran jumping up, and barely missed the two of them.

"You still sure?"

"We can finish you off, just like before!"

They turned charging into her but she quickly stabbed the silver-haired boy in the neck and kicked the red head in the stomach.

"C'mon. Keep trying, I'm enjoying this."

Her eyes seemed to look more murkish but they didn't notice and ran towards her, pissed off. She kicked the silver-haired in the face and poked the red head with her finger all over his neck.

"Keep going, watching you suffer is making me want this to stay like this forever!"

She kept hitting them, every time. The closest they did that hurt her was hitting her arm, yet she kicked them in the crotch, also pinched them 'til they started to bleed. They ran off, filled with bruises and scars.

"We'll be back, Mashiro-san!"

She faced their direction, grinning.

"I'll be enjoying this."

_Making them suffer makes me happier than before..._

* * *

The little girl was happy for a whole year, being able to make them suffer 'til they graduated to secondary school, which was next door.

Now that they were gone, she was bored until she looked at her desk. Words were written everywhere, making her grin even more.

_You're a fucking bitch, Mashiro Chiyuri! - Sieghart Elsword_

_Next year, we'll come back and finish you off for sure! - Kim Add_

_Slut! Whore! Bitch! Prostitute! - Horie Rena_

_Watch out, I'll kill you! - Miyano Raven_

She quickly erased the words but kept grinning.

_Idiots, you can never kill me..._

Every day, she opened her locker to tons of letters, hatred letters.

She read everyone one of them, smiling and grinning happily.

_This pain of hatred is making me happy instead of sad..._

She smiled, her pens had helped her yet they were getting dull.

_Well, secondary school is about learning what you're going to become. I think I could start early..._

* * *

"Did you guys hear yet?"

A purple-haired girl grinned happily at her friends.

"What is it, Aisha-chan?"

The blonde-haired girl looked at her friend. She used her finger to curl her hair, since she was bored.

The purple-haired girl kept talking.

"We're having a transfer student!"

A ebony-haired girl looked at Aisha, confused.

"A transfer student? What are you talking about, Kugimiya-san?"

"Ara-chan! We're having a tr-an-s-f-er stu-den-t!"

"I get you, sheesh, Aisha!"

The blonde-haired girl sighed at the purple-haired girl.

"What's the student's name?"

Aisha started to answer but the bell started to ring.

"We're about to find out!"

Ms. Hannah, the homeroom teacher and science teacher, always had a cat on her head. She was smiling happily, like always.

"Good morning, class! You might have heard that you're having a new classmate! She might be a little shy but please welcome her!"

The blonde-haired girl looked at the door.

_Why is this person taking forever?!_

As the door opened, a pale-skinned, silver-haired girl walked in. The blonde-haired girl looked, shocked. She stared at the others. The ebony-haired boy had his mouth open, the red head's eyes were wide open and the silver-haired boy fell off of his chair. She quietly giggled then looked at the girl.

"H-hello! M-my n-name is Mashiro Chiyuri, nice to meet you all."

She wasn't really looking at the other students, but she continued.

"I'm actually a student here from Class 7-C, I was allowed to skip grades, but it is a pleasure to join you all."

The purple-haired girl smiled, "Cool."

Ara smiled but looked at the blonde-haired girl.

"Rena-chan, what's wrong?"

"I hate that girl..."

Ms. Hannah looked at Chiyuri, smiling.

"Where would you like to sit?"

"May I sit in the corner?"

"Sure."

_There's Horie-san, Sieghart-kun, Miyano-san and Kim-san. This year's gonna be fun..._

Unexpectedly, the ones who used to bully and torture her, never spoke a single word with her unless they had to.

During PE, the class where students had to spar, Chiyuri observed them when they sparred.

Horie Rena, was an archer, an elf archer to be exact, she mastered archery, learning how to use magic arrows.

Miyano Raven, mastered using a blade. He was usually with Elsword's sister, Sieghart Elesis.

Sieghart Elsword, mastered how to use two swords at once. He learned how to summon magic swords and even more. It made him even more popular, every girl usually liked him.

Kim Add, a computer technician, used technology, just like another student, Mamiko Eve. He had nasod dynamos and plasma, a new weapon he had created.

Kugimiya Aisha, a elemental mage, who used four main elements: fire, water, lightning and wind. She was a great spammer and an annoying runner.

Haan Ara, a spear-user, mastering two stances: the Dragon stance and the Tiger stance. She also used taoism seals and was a quick attacker.

Mamiko Eve, somewhat like Add, but she was a real nasod. She had three servants: Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand. The three of them were known as unbeattable.

Chiyuri smiled, watching all of them fight.

_I can't wait for high school..._

* * *

**me: there D:**

**aisha: ewe your OC is very strange, mei-tan.**

**me: you have a problem with that?**

**aisha: n-nuuu...**

**me: good :3**

**rena: why am i a mean person?**

**me: don't worry owo**

**ara: bye bye!**

**me: ill try to update this every month, each chapter is gonna be realllly long D:**

**eve: bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

**me: herro**

**elsword: still depressed?**

**me: -slap- SHUT UP!**

**ara: ooh~ you got her mad...**

**me: okai, well lets start -.-**

* * *

chapter one: shy to cheerful, popular and kind

"Hey, Rena!"

The blonde-haired elven girl sighed then faced her friend, an ebony-haired girl.

"What is it Ara?"

The ebony-haired girl grinned brightly, like usually, then jumped up and down excitedly.

"We're having another transfer student!"

A purple-haired girl faced them, sighing.

"Another student? We already got the quiet little girl, now another one?"

The blonde-haired girl smiled, yet she diskliked how her class kept having transfer students. They were now high schoolers, in Class 1-A.

"So is it male or female?"

Ara sat down in her seat, thinking for a sec. Was it a male or a female?

"I remember! It was male, I believe!"

A red-haired boy walked over, putting his arm around Aisha's neck.

"So another boy, eh? I hope we can be friends."

Aisha felt a shock in her body then screamed.

"What are you doing, Sieghart!"

Her face was red, she was blushing really bad.

The redhead smirked, grinning.

"You don't like me, Kugimiya-san? Or do you?"

His face was really close to Aisha's face, which made Aisha blush even more as she pushed his body farther from her.

"I-i d-don't l-like you!"

Before he could answer her, the bell started to ring and he smiled, walking up to her. He kissed her cheek, smirking,

"Then I'll make you fall for me."

She blushed even more, gently touching her face.

_What was that!_

Ms. Stella, their homeroom teacher, smiled at them.

"As you might know, we're having a new student. Please welcome him."

A blonde-haired boy walked into the room. He had bright and gentle blue eyes, his hair was all spiky and to most girls, he was really cute.

"U-um... My n-name is Ch-chung S-seiker! N-nice t-to m-meet y-you all!"

His shyness made him irresistable to most of the girls who started to scream.

"Kyaa!"

"He's so cute!"

"I hope we can be friends!"

"I want to be his girlfriend!"

Rena smiled but in her mind she sighed. Girls these days, had no taste in men. But, this boy would possibly join her group.

Ms. Stella smiled then pointed to a seat.

"You may sit next to Mashiro-san."

She had pointed to a silver-haired girl, who was staring at the window. Her gentle black eyes faced the teacher, staring softly.

The transfer student looked at the girl, smiling. He walked towards her seat, sitting in the available seat next to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chung Seiker. You must be Mashiro-san."

The silver-haired girl glared at him, snarling.

"Leave me alone."

He looked at her shocked. _What's with her? All I wanted was to be friends. But, she is really cute, especially when she was staring at the window._

"I hope we can be friends!"

She looked back at the window, ignoring him.

Ms. Stella smiled at the transfer student.

"If you need any assistance, you may ask our class president, Mamiko-san."

She pointed to another silver-haired girl. Her amber eyes stared into his eyes. He nodded at the teacher, trying not to look at the class president.

_This is going to be a fun school year..._

* * *

"Seiker-kun?"

The transfer student faced the kind and sweet voice. He saw a blonde-haired elven girl, smiling at him.

"Yes? And you are?"

The girl smiled, grinning brightly.

"I'm Horie Rena. I'm in your homeroom. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

He nodded, her hand quickly grabbed his and they ran to the cafeteria. He saw seven others: two redheads, one purplette, the class president, a silver-haired boy, an ebony-haired boy and an ebony-haired girl.

They introduced themselves, everyone except Elesis were in his class. Elesis was from Class 2-C.

He saw many girls surrounding the table, speaking to one another.

"Look! Seiker-kun joined the popular group! I bet Horie-chan probably likes him!"

"He sure is cute!"

"I want to be his friend!"

"Me too!"

"I hope he would like me!"

Elsword Sieghart smiled at the transfer student.

"You sure are popular, Chung. You already have fans in the first hour."

Chung smiled back, laughing.

"How about you guys? How long did it take you to become popular?"

Elsword smirked, "I'm the same as you, it took me the first hour."

His arms were over Aisha's shoulders once again, making the purplette blush.

Aisha stuttered, "I-it t-took m-me a c-couple of d-days."

Rena smiled, "I already have fans from primary school, so I was already popular."

Raven sighed, "I became popular after hanging out with Rena, Elsword and Add."

Ara spoke excitedly, "I became popular for being clumsy and cheerful!"

Add blushed, "I became p-popular after c-confessing t-to Elesis..."

Chung smirked, "So are you going out with her?"

"No! Sh-she hasn't replied y-yet..."

Elesis smiled, "I was popular for being an athlete."

Eve stared into Chung's eyes. He gulped, smiling.

"How about you Mamiko-san?"

She sighed, "I am the Student Council President, so I was popular."

Chung smiled, "Cool!"

The others smiled back, grinning.

Chung started to eat his lunch, a bento that his mother had made for him.

"I have a question."

Rena smiled, "What is it?"

"What's with Mashiro-san?"

Rena grinned softly but Raven answered him.

"We don't like her. She doesn't like us."

Eve smiled, "She was the transfer student who came before you, except she skipped grades from 7th to 9th. Then she graduated with us. But she doesn't like talking to anyone."

Chung gasped, shocked, "Really?! Is she that smart?"

Rena shrugged, "I've know her since primary school. She doesn't really like me."

Chung looked at Rena, "How can she hate you? You're so nice?"

Rena smiled, grinning.

"Thanks. I'm not sure why..."

He quickly finished his lunch then stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Aisha, still blushing since Elsword's arm was still around her.

"Where you going?"

Chung smiled, grinning brightly.

"You'll see!"

She nodded then faced the redhead.

"Stop putting your arms around me!"

Elsword smirked, his face wwas really close to her. Aisha blushed even more.

"W-what are y-you pl-planning t-to d-do?"

His lips touched hers, making her blush even more.

The crowd screamed even more.

"Kyaa!"

"Sieghart-kun is showing his love to Kugimiya-chan!"

"He's so dreamy!"

She smirked, as their lips no longer touched. She came closer kissing him back, making him blush.

"W-why you d-do that, K-kug-gim-miy-ya-san!"

She smiled, "I wonder the same thing, Sieghart-kun."

Ara sighed, "Oh dear..."

Rena smiled, "This is why if you kiss Aisha-tan, she becomes scary..."

* * *

Chung ran looking around for her. _Where is she?_

He spotted a silver-haired girl, on the roof of the school, feeding the birds.

_There she is._

"Mashiro-san!"

She ignored him, continuing to feed the birds.

_Why are you ignoring me?_

* * *

**me: I don't think it's as long as the other chapter but I must stop typing this chapter because this shall be a cliff hanger :DD**

**elsword: why am i a playboy..**

**me: cause ur gonna have a harem :3**

**elsword: yush! with who?**

**me: you will find out later ;DD**

**rena: knew it -.-**

**chung: why am i so weird...**

**add: why am i paired up with elesis?**

**ara: yush * - * im cheerful :DD**

**me: now bye, plz review, i like reviewers * ^ ***


End file.
